Melting Heat
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: Renji hates his life so much. It's bad enough he's a street-rat from the Rukon; why did he have to be born a Beta? It's not fair, especially since he's going into heat AND has to go to work...
1. Life's Not Fair

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR RENJI (though I wouldn't mind having his fine ass over from time to time)

My many, many thanks to Ren for her elf skills!

Melting Heat

Chapter 1: Life's Not Fair

Warnings: yaoi, some angst, Beta!Renji Alpha!Byakuya So ByaRen primary focus. ((Not necessarily omegaverse, as only Alphas and Betas are used and nobody is getting pregnant))

* * *

Renji had to force one foot in front of the other as he made his unsteady way to the training grounds. He didn't want to be doing this, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

His heat was starting today, and it was already affecting him. He didn't feel well at all, achy all over and nauseous. He'd tried calling in this morning, knowing that his cycle was going to make this a really shitty day. He'd sent a hell butterfly to Captain Kuchiki, all but begging for the day off because he thought he might be 'getting sick.'

He hadn't mentioned his heat, embarrassed and not wanting to say that in a message. Not to his captain.

His superior's reply had been short, and sounded irritated. 'Lieutenant Abarai, unless you are on your deathbed, I expect you here on time.'

So Renji had come in, struggling to do his work. He had yet to see his captain, as Byakuya had been working at the training grounds all morning. Renji had just finished his lunch break, though he hadn't eaten due to his nausea, when he had received a summons to come to the training grounds.

So of course he was headed there, but gods, he did not wanna see his captain!

So far, he'd been able to avoid any Alphas, knowing that his scent was changing. This sucked so much! Renji did not have good experiences being around Alphas when he was in heat, and here he was, about to go face the strongest, scariest one he knew of.

He'd never been around the Kuchiki heir while being at this point of his cycle, and honestly, he was terrified out of his mind. The noble was already so strict and hateful towards him… maybe he could just get done with whatever he had to do and not make any mistakes, and get the fuck out of there without his superior noticing?

He reached the training grounds and took a deep, steadying breath. Then he sniffed again, feeling a tiny flicker of hope spring to life inside him.

The powerful smell of fresh paint permeated the air, and maybe, just maybe, it would cover the scent of his heat.

Holding tightly to his shred of hope, he made his way to the arena. He saw his captain speaking to some workers, and he kept a respectful distance until the noble's conversation was over. The workers turned away, and sharp violet-steel eyes flicked to him. He quickly stepped forward, ignoring the growing ache in his muscles. "You sent for me, Captain?"

The ravenette frowned. "Yes, twenty minutes ago. You should have already been here."

Renji barely managed not to cringe at the disapproval he could hear in the quiet, hard voice. "I apologize, sir."

The older man turned, gesturing at the arena. "Come along. We are to have a sparring match to test the new additions."

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya saw his lieutenant tense at his words, as if he'd just suggested something horrific. "A… a sparring match, sir?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Was I not clear? The construction on the additions – the walls, targets, dividing sections and so on, is finally complete. But they need to be tested before the training grounds can be used regularly. You and I have been chosen to test them."

The redhead nodded, but looked… hesitant? "Yes, sir."

Byakuya frowned – this had been a long morning already. For some reason, he had been chosen to monitor the finishing touches of the updating construction, so he'd been dealing with the workers. And the overpowering smell of fresh paint was giving him a headache.

He moved towards the center of the main arena, and he saw Renji following him, eyes on the ground. The Rukon Dog seemed to be moving slowly, and his energy felt very subdued. "Lieutenant?"

His subordinate tensed and looked up, but didn't quite meet his eyes. "Yes, sir?"

Byakuya found himself speaking in a more gentle tone than he normally used. "You reiatsu feels different. Is something wrong?"

To his surprise, the bigger Soul Reaper just seemed to tense further. "No, sir. Nothing's wrong, I… I just don't feel too hot today. But I won't let that interfere; you said we're having a sparring session, and that is what I'll do, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya felt his frown deepen as he contemplated his lieutenant. Something felt really 'off', more than Renji just not feeling well. And he had the distinct feeling that the younger man was keeping something from him. But he couldn't exactly force the redhead to talk. Well, he could, but he had morals, and treating the Rukon Dog that way seemed unfair and cruel.

Finally, he sighed. "Very well, Abarai. If you think you are up to this, then we shall proceed. The tests that need to be conducted include kido, spiritual pressure, shikai and bankai, as the new construction needs to be able to withstand anything Soul Reapers can dish out."

When he got a nod to show that Renji was following, he continued, "I will be conducting the kido tests myself, and I believe Captain Zaraki is going to be set loose without his eyepatch to test how well it can handle a barrage of spiritual pressure. So you and I only really need to spar with shikai and bankai."

The crimsonette nodded obediently, "Yes, sir. I'm ready."

Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura, still thinking about how something seemed off… something was very wrong here. "If you like, we can warm up with our Zanpakutos sealed, and when you are ready, release shikai."

The bigger Soul Reaper nodded and drew his own weapon. Without another word, they clashed, striking and blocking. Sparks flew, and Byakuya felt concern growing in him. This wasn't right – Renji wasn't moving as quickly as usual, and was barely managing to block.

When their blades met, he could tell the younger man was shaking, and every strike, he was backing the Rukon Dog up.

Then Renji leapt out of range, desperation in his eyes and voice as he swept one hand along his blade. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Byakuya watched as one of the most aggressive zanpakutos he knew was released.

X~X~X~X~X

Renji was trembling as he called forth his shikai. Gods, even the sort clash with their zanpakutos sealed had taken a lot outta him!

His fanged shikai blazed out, reflecting the wildness and fierce aggression in his soul.

He realized he was panting for air, and was sweating to the point he could feel his uniform sticking to his back. His captain was watching him with narrowed eyes, as if trying to figure something out.

Desperate to not let his Alpha-born superior find out that he was in heat, he swung Zabi, and the hinged blade shot out towards his opponent. The noble easily dodged, narrow chrome eyes still fixed on him. Renji could feel his strength draining away, and he tried to attack again. He missed by a freaking mile, and his eyes widened in horror as the smaller Soul Reaper held his zanpakuto up. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The tiny, lethal blades surged towards him. He raised Zabi to block, but his heat was fucking everything up. In all their sparring matches over the last year or so, since Aizen's defeat, he'd always managed to avoid getting cut by the older man's shikai.

But now… Renji couldn't stop the yelp of pain he made as several shimmering blades reached him. His cheek, shoulder, arm and thigh began to burn. He knew that they were only little cuts, but his stupid cycle made him hurt so much more.

The electrifying pain was so intense, he dropped to one knee, breath hissing between clenched teeth. Gods, he was so fucked if his captain attacked again.

He was barely managing to hold Zabi up with one shaking arm, a pathetic attempt to block if those blades came at him again. He cringed when he heard a metallic rush, the sound of Senbonzakura on the move.

But he wasn't struck again, and he looked to see the lethal pink blades shimmering back into the form of a sealed zanpakuto. And, oh shit, Byakuya looked pissed.

He began to tremble as his superior strode towards him. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to screw up."

The ravenette stopped at his side, looking down at him, but Renji couldn't meet his eyes, staring down at the ground as he willed his body to stop trembling.

At that moment, the wind picked up outside, blowing through the open windows. The smell of paint began to fade, and Renji heard a relieved-sounding sigh. He glanced up to see the smaller Soul Reaper rubbing his temples, muttering, "That's better; the paint smell was giving me a headache."

Renji tensed – if the smell of paint was fading, then… Suddenly, the Kuchiki heir's eyes widened and met his, then narrowed. "Lieutenant Abarai, what is the meaning of this?"

Realizing the older man had caught the scent of his heat, Renji surged to his feet, only for his legs to buckle weakly under him, and he fell right on his ass.

Byakuya stepped forward, and Renji scrambled backwards on the ground, holding his fanged sword up defensively. His captain stared at him for several moments without moving or speaking, then a sound caught their attention.


	2. The Storage Room

Chapter 2: The Storage Room

Thanks again to my lovely elf, Ren!

😁 Reviews make my plot kittens happy lol 😁

Warnings: TRIGGER WARNING - !mentions of past molestation/rape!

* * *

_((Byakuya stepped forward, and Renji scrambled backwards on the ground, holding his fanged sword up defensively. His captain stared at him for several moments without moving or speaking, then a sound caught their attention.))_

.

Byakuya's senses were flooded by the scent of a Beta in heat, but what he didn't understand was why Renji looked absolutely terrified.

Then a sound reached his ears, and he looked towards the entrance of the arena. The workers had left already and nobody else was scheduled to come in. But, if someone was here, he suddenly didn't want them anywhere near his subordinate.

He reached out and grabbed a muscled arm, hauling the redhead to his feet. Renji tried to pull away from him, eyes full of fear. Byakuya snapped, "Come with me," and tightened his grip, hearing a tiny, pained whimper, but the younger man didn't resist again.

He practically dragged the bigger Soul Reaper to one end of the arena, spotting a storage room. He quickly shoved Renji inside the supply area and followed, closing the door behind them. He locked the door, then used kido to seal the room.

He turned to Renji, who was holding the arm he'd grabbed and staring at him with panic. He started to step towards the crimsonette, but Renji lifted his fanged shikai-released blade up between them. "Stay away from me! Just stay the fuck away!"

Byakuya paused, concerned by how weak Renji's voice sounded. "Lieutenant Abarai, it is foolish and irresponsible for a Beta to report to work when they are going into heat. I would like an explanation of why you came in today."

The Rukon Dog stared at him. "I tried calling in! Your reply was that unless I was on my deathbed, you expected me on time!"

Byakuya hesitated, remembering the hell butterfly this morning. "You said you might be getting sick; you said nothing about your heat starting."

His subordinate's face reddened. "I… I didn't want to say that, especially not to you."

Byakuya sighed. "I suppose I should have realized – unless you're in the hospital, you never call in. You usually work hard, and do not miss work without reason."

Realizing that Zabimaru, though shaking, was still pointed at him, he frowned. "I understand your heat is starting, Abarai. What I do not understand is why you are acting the way you are."

The bigger Soul Reaper's weak voice was laced with a frantic, terrified desperation. "'Cause I know how Alphas are! They always get me when I'm in heat, just 'cause it weakens me and I can't fight 'em! You don't know what that's like, to get hunted down like an animal and get v-violated! Just 'cause I'm a Beta, doesn't mean I wanna be treated like that! And you already don't like me and don't respect me, and if you come near me, I'll fucking h-hit you!"

Byakuya was horrified by what the younger man was saying, watching as Renji tried to back away, clutching his zanpakuto. Then the long legs folded like a newborn fawn's, sending the crimsonette backwards into a table.

He saw Renji's back and head catch the edge of the table as he went down, hearing the tiny whimpers of pain. But the shaking zanpakuto was still pointed at him, and Byakuya felt his chest tighten at the sight. He had to do something to make this situation better.

X~X~X~X~X

Renji was freaking smooth the fuck out right now.

He couldn't stand, so he was crumpled on the ground. He couldn't seem to stop the little whimpers of pain he was making, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop shaking and just hold his damn sword steady.

Then, horror filled him as his shikai faded, Zabimaru sealing itself as his energy dipped too low to maintain the fangs. Renji found himself whispering frantically, "No, no, please don't leave me, Zabi!" He weakly swept his hand down the blade. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

When nothing happened, he felt tears spring to his eyes, and he looked to see his superior watching him. Quickly, he clutched Zabi to him, point still aimed at the ravenette as he hissed, "Don't look at me like that! I can still stab you, even if it's sealed!"

To his surprise, the noble held up his hands, then slowly sat on the ground. "I am not going to harm you, Renji. There is no need to be like this. Do you know why I brought you to the supply room and sealed it with kido?"

Renji felt fear tighten its grip on his heart. "'Cause you're really smart, and you brought me here so I ain't got a way to escape, and I suck at kido so badly I wouldn't be able to get out of a room that's been kido-sealed. And you probably know I'm just gonna get w-weaker, so you'll be able to get to me sooner or later, and I ain't gonna be able to st-stop you. Then you'll get to prove just how much better you are than me, in every way."

The older man tilted his head, looking confused. "Renji, I am not going to do anything like that to you. I brought you here to keep you safe, that is all. I did not want anyone messing with you."

Renji hesitated, unsure if he could believe the soft words, yet the point of his sword was lowering to the ground. His superior spoke in a soft tone. "I have never been around you during this point of your cycle, and so I have never seen you like this. You are always so confident and bold; I had no idea that you could be so afraid. What has happened to make you fear an Alpha?"

He hesitated, then lowered his eyes, ashamed by his past. "It's been fifty years since I matured enough to mate, and I think maybe half of those is all I've managed to keep away from any Alphas. It started in the Rukon, then the Academy, then even as a Soul Reaper. I hate being a Beta. Whenever I'm in heat, Alphas just seem to find me, and think it's ok to just ta-take whatever they want. I don't do it on purpose – I can't control my scent and I can't help the fact that they seem to find me attractive or whatever. I... I ain't never been with an Alpha by choice, they just hunt me down and don't even bother to make sure I'm ok, much less if I'm getting any pleasure from it. I've talked to other Betas, and they say it's supposed to feel good, but they ain't been through the shit I have. It always just hurts and makes me feel wo-worthless."

He felt tears in his eyes and brushed them away angrily. "You know, I ain't ever even been kissed by an Alpha. Ain't that pathetic? Apparently, I'm worth fuckin', but not worth any effort to make sure I like it. Fuckin' stupid, mean Alphas."

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya couldn't believe what Renji was saying – the horror the younger man had endured certainly explained a lot. Poor thing.

Betas were supposed to be cherished and treated like treasure, not abused and violated like being rutted was their only purpose.

Then the redhead continued. "And when I had to come here, to the training grounds, I was relieved to smell all the paint. I hoped it'd hide my scent; I don't like being around Alphas when I'm in heat, and you're the strongest one I know, and I know you don't respect me 'cause I'm Rukon. Now I'm all fucked up from the sparring match 'cause I couldn't fight. I shoulda just refused and let you think I was being insubordinate. I know they're little cuts, but my heat makes me really sensitive."

Byakuya saw the cuts on the Rukon Dog. He rose to his feet, seeing the wary amber eyes flick to him. He found a towel and got it wet at the small sink. He came back, slowly moving to Renji's side, only for the bigger Soul Reaper to tense, the point of his sword coming up defensively. "Wh-what're you doin'?"

Keeping his movements slow, Byakuya kneeled at his subordinate's side as he spoke softly. "I am not going to hurt you, Renji. I want to clean up your cuts."

He lifted the wet towel to the cut on a tan cheek, seeing how the suspicious auburn eyes watched him. He spoke gently, willing the traumatized Beta to believe he meant no harm. "I should not have released my shikai against you, Renji. I may not have known you were in heat, but I knew something was wrong with you. I am sorry I hurt you."

The coppery eyes widened. "Did… did you just apologize to me?"

He nodded, focused on the cut on Renji's cheek. He dabbed the blood away, hearing a small hiss of pain, and he frowned, not having meant to hurt the crimsonette. A thought occurred to him, and he met the deep amber eyes. "Renji, I can make the cuts stop hurting. There are many things about Alphas and Betas that it seems you may not know about, and this is one of them. I can make the pain go away, but I need you to trust me."

Renji hesitated, then nodded, watching him warily. Slowly, Byakuya leaned closer, then tenderly licked the cut. He heard a gasp, and the bigger Soul Reaper tensed. "Hey! What the-" Then Renji paused, and the tension faded a little as surprised cinnamon eyes met his. "That… that does feel better!"

Byakuya nodded, relieved the somewhat primal method had worked. "An Alpha's saliva can stop a Beta's pain if they're injured. These days, it really only gets used when an Alpha marks their Beta, but I am glad to see it still works for something like this. It is something that can only happen between an Alpha and Beta, and now that I have done it to you, I believe you would be capable of stopping my pain if I were cut. I am not sure about that part, though."

Renji nodded slowly, then whispered, "It… it still hurts a little."

Byakuya leaned close and gently licked the cut again, sensing the tension slowly leaving the younger man. He pulled away, surprised but incredibly pleased to see that the cut was actually trying to close. He had not known his saliva would speed up healing. That was when he noticed how much calmer Renji seemed.

X~X~X~X~X

Renji was relieved that the pain in his face was gone, though between the other cuts and his heat, the rest of his body still hurt so damn _much_. He was still nauseous, and he was feeling a little dizzy. Damn, his heat was really getting in gear.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder near one of the cuts. He looked up to see his superior watching him with concern in those deep steel eyes. "Renji? Your scent is getting stronger; it really is just starting today, and getting worse, right?"

He gave a small nod and leaned his head against the table. The noble's voice came again. "You could have just stayed home if you knew you would be feeling this poorly."

He mumbled, "You said to come to work."

Byakuya asked softly, "Are you that worried about me being angry with you?"

He barely managed another nod as he tried to explain. "Yeah, you're scary when you're mad. But even if I wasn't worried 'bout that, my heat was already kickin' up. Did you know, when a Beta's in heat, they're like, compelled to obey Alphas? I didn't wanna come in, but you said to, so I didn't have a choice."

He felt the older man shift closer to his side, and he tensed, raising his head. He tried to lift Zabi, but he was shaking so badly, he was just as likely to cut himself as his superior. He was still sweating, and his sword slipped right out of his hand to clatter on the ground. He heard his captain's voice. "Shhh, Renji, it is ok. I am not going to hurt you. You do not have to be afraid."

He felt a hand touch his hair, and he trembled weakly, breathing, "Yeah, Aizen said the same thing, that I didn't have to be scared. Turned out, he was one of the meaner ones."

He flinched when he sensed the smaller Soul Reaper frown at him. "I am not Aizen."

Renji tried to cringe away from the noble as he whimpered softly, "I… I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'll be good."

There was silence for a moment, then he heard his superior speak softly. "Look at me, Renji."

Unable to resist an Alpha's command, he obeyed, terrified that Byakuya was angry at him. But there was no anger in the deep platinum eyes as the ravenette spoke in a gentle tone. "I understand why you are afraid of Alphas, and that I have given you reason to fear me in particular. But it was not fair to compare me to Aizen. Have I done anything to deserve that?"

Renji gave a tiny shake of his head – Byakuya could be strict, but had never been as overtly cruel as his former captain. The older man seemed relieved by his answer. "Good. I was concerned you would think that I have. Listen to me, Renji. I give you my word that I am not going to harm you. I am not going to do anything cruel or disrespectful to you. I do not intend to continue this pattern of abuse that you have come to expect from Alphas. What they've done, how they've treated you, was very, very wrong, and I am not going to treat you like that."

Renji was reassured, though he was still nervous being alone with such a powerful Alpha. He saw the silvery amethyst eyes lower to his shoulder and arm, where he could feel his cuts burning.

Byakuya asked softly. "Do these all hurt you, Renji?"

He nodded, and the ravenette tilted his head. "It would be easier for me to treat these if you were not wearing your shihakusho."

Renji couldn't reply as he watched the pale hand on his shoulder move to the edge of his shihakusho. He didn't resist as the fabric was gently guided off of his shoulders, barely aware of how carefully his captain was watching him.


	3. Just One Thing

Chapter 3: Just One Thing

To 'Guest' that suggested. Alpha!Renji, I already have one in one of my notebooks lol ;) I'll try to post that one before too long

Warnings - nothing major, I don't think

* * *

_((Renji couldn't reply as he watched the pale hand on his shoulder move to the edge of his shihakusho. He didn't resist as the fabric was gently guided off of his shoulders, barely aware of how carefully his captain was watching him.))_

.

Byakuya watched his subordinate's face closely as he removed the shihakusho to bare the cuts. Renji was staying very still except for a slight trembling, wide auburn eyes tracking his hands as he freed the muscular, tattooed arms.

He didn't want to frighten the abused Beta, but he needed the fabric out of the way so he could stop the cuts from hurting. Once the top half of his lieutenant's uniform was pooled around his waist, Byakuya took the wet towel and gently wiped the blood away from the small slash that marred the tan forearm.

Then, he lifted the arm and carefully licked the wound, hearing a tiny sound of relief. He glanced up to see Renji watching him, and was surprised when the younger man blushed deeply and averted his eyes. Were his actions affecting his lieutenant? Byakuya suddenly found himself hoping that he _could_ affect Renji, as long as he wasn't scaring him. "It is ok, Renji. You are doing very well," he murmured as he finished licking the cut on his subordinate's forearm.

Then he focused on the cut on the broad shoulder. He lifted the wet towel and gently cleaned the area, then he leaned closer. He saw the dark amber eyes widen further, and heard Renji's breaths becoming shaky. Byakuya paused, asking softly, "Do you not want me to lick this one?"

He sensed hesitation, then the Rukon Dog whispered. "O-ok."

Slowly, Byakuya closed the distance between them and licked the cut as tenderly as possible. He felt the bigger Soul Reaper trembling under his attention, and Renji swallowed loudly as Byakuya watched a red flush spreading on the tan skin. He leaned back to gaze at the younger man, whose face almost matched his hair while the cinnamon eyes watched the ground. "Renji? Are you ok?"

The redhead glanced up, hesitating. "You… you'll think I'm stupid."

Byakuya shook his head, pained by the words. "I do not think you are stupid, Renji, and I won't make fun of you for anything. Please, tell me?"

The Beta refocused on the ground and spoke quietly. "I… I've never had an Alpha be nice to me, but you're bein' nice… and I like the way that feels. It's just a feelin' I'm not used to, so I don't really know how to, umm, react to it, and that makes me feel like an idiot."

Byakuya was deeply troubled by the confession, not wanting Renji to feel this way. He sat close to the crimsonette's side and spoke gently. "Thank you for telling me. I understand why it might be confusing to react to, but there is no reason for you to feel like an idiot. It is natural to be unsure of how to act in an unfamiliar situation."

He sensed the bigger Soul Reaper relaxing a little, and he met the deep amber eyes. "You will be ok, Renji, I promise."

To his relief, the Rukon Dog relaxed more, giving a small nod that acknowledged his words. Byakuya knew that his lieutenant still had one more cut, and he knew where it was. Thanks to his connection with Senbonzakura, he was well aware of the cut on Renji's upper thigh, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see blood soaking into the fabric of the hakamas. "What about your other cut, Renji? You only have one more for me to treat."

The coppery eyes widened, and the younger man shook his head. "N-no, that one's fine."

XxXx

Renji held his breath – he'd just lied his ass off to his captain. The cut on his thigh actually hurt worse than the others had, but he was scared to take off his hakamas in front of the Alpha.

The steel-violet eyes narrowed at him, and Renji was struck with the absolute certainty that his superior knew he'd lied. Fear flickered through him with the knowledge that Byakuya could easily make him take off his hakamas. With just a few words, the Alpha–born noble could make his in–heat subordinate do anything he damn well wanted.

Renji stared at the older man, trembling as he waited for angry words about him lying, or an order he'd have no choice but to obey. The smaller Soul Reaper finally sighed. "I suppose it was too much to expect you to trust me right away."

Renji hesitated, knowing he'd disappointed Byakuya. "I'm sorry," he whispered, ashamed by his behavior.

The Kuchiki heir shook his head, dark platinum eyes meeting his. "This is not your fault, Renji, so do not apologize. If I had to guess, I would say that you lied about the cut because you do not wish to undress in front of me?"

Renji gave a small nod; he'd already been caught lying, and didn't want to make it worse. Byakuya was quiet a moment, then spoke softly. "I understand, and I realize you are afraid I will make you take your hakamas off. I do not intend to command you like that. However, the problem is that your thigh is still bleeding, and I know it is hurting you. I want to make the pain stop, Renji. If I turn away, will you take off your hakamas? You may cover yourself however you want, and let me know when I can treat the cut. Does this sound like a compromise you would be more comfortable agreeing to?"

Renji thought for a moment, reassured by the fact that the Alpha was not taking the easier path of just forcing him to comply. He nodded. "Ok, I can do that."

Byakuya nodded, then turned away. Renji untied his hakamas with shaking hands, his eyes flicking back and forth between his task and the back of his superior's head. He got his hakamas off, leaving him in just the boxer-briefs he preferred. With his uniform completely removed, he found himself bunching the whole thing up into a ball and placing it over his crotch. He left his wounded leg sticking out and folded the other in front of him, securing his pathetic little barrier of fabric. He looked at his feet, realizing that he looked ridiculous still wearing his sandals and his tabi, so he took them off. Then he took a deep breath and whispered, "O-ok, I'm ready."

The noble turned to face him, deep, silvery-violet eyes flicking over him as he asked softly. "Are you comfortable?"

He shrugged. "Bout as comfy as I can be." The older man nodded, then moved close to his leg and gently cleaned the blood away to expose the cut. Then, it was happening – Byakuya was leaning down, and Renji held his breath as he watched. The smaller Soul Reaper's pink tongue came out, tracing his cut.

Renji suddenly wasn't even registering that the pain was fading. All he knew was that he could see his blood on his captain's tongue, and Byakuya didn't look disgusted. The sight was stunningly erotic as the ravenette licked his cut, seeming like he enjoyed what he was doing. Renji felt an unfamiliar wave of desire and need, and his body tightened.

XxXx

Byakuya couldn't help the fact that he liked the taste of Renji's blood – it was an Alpha–Beta thing. He was enjoying this, and he just hoped he wasn't making his subordinate uncomfortable. Then he caught desire seeping into the scent of Renji's heat.

He raised his eyes to see the younger man watching him with a flush on his cheeks. Byakuya held the deep auburn eyes as he tenderly, deliberately licked the cut once more. The bigger Soul Reaper shivered, hands fisting in the balled-up uniform he was using to shield his body. "Ta-Taicho, please."

Unsure of what the abused Beta wanted, Byakuya paused, asking softly. "Do you want me to stop?"

The Rukon Dog looked confused as he whimpered, "I… I don't know, Taicho."

Byakuya lifted his head, speaking gently. "Renji, you do not have to call me "Taicho" right now."

Before the stunned redhead could reply, Byakuya gently laid his hands on the muscular thigh and lowered his mouth to the healing cut again. But this time, instead of licking, he kissed the area, brushing his lips over warm skin that he knew would be extra-sensitive because of the injury and the Beta's cycle.

He felt Renji beginning to tremble, and the breathing above him evolved into soft panting as the scent of desire got stronger. "Taicho?"

He murmured against the soft skin, "What's my name, Renji?"

The response was shy-sounding. "By-Byakuya?"

Pleased with the way his name sounded on the younger man's lips, Byakuya smiled as he lifted his head. "Yes?"

He realized Renji was staring at him – specifically, at his smile. "I- I don't think I've ever really seen your smile before. It's nice, Tai-Byakuya."

He replied softly, "It makes me happy to hear you use my name."

His subordinate's blush deepened further as he whispered, "I… I think I'd like to ma- make you happy." Then the auburn eyes quickly dropped from his.

Byakuya was touched by the shy words, but the abused Beta still seemed uncomfortable and skittish, and he was afraid that if he made a wrong move, he would do irreparable damage to their relationship, maybe even to Renji himself. The traumatized redhead didn't seem to be too far from something snapping in his head.

Byakuya was well aware that the Rukon Dog was one of the most attractive Betas in the Seireitei, with his unique scarlet mane and black tattoos. That, paired with a ferocious fighting spirit, and almost reckless bravery, and a truly kind heart, was why Byakuya had been filled with a sort of lustful pride ever since the day Renji had become his lieutenant. He'd kept that to himself, of course, but maybe that in itself had been a mistake.

He'd never told Renji how he felt, and worse, had never suspected the trauma he was living with. On top of all that, he'd been so harsh and cold, even downright cruel to the crimsonette. Even if Renji hadn't had reason to fear Alphas in general, his fear and suspicion of him was well justified. Now his subordinate was in heat, a condition that made many Betas feel self-conscious and confused, and had driven this one into a state of insecurity and panic.

Byakuya just wanted to make him feel better, but wasn't sure how to do it without risking even more damage to the younger man. He didn't realize how long he'd been quiet until he heard Renji's voice.

XxXx

Renji wasn't sure why the Alpha had gotten so quiet, but he hoped It wasn't his fault. "Byakuya? You ok? Did I say something wrong?"

The amethyst-steel eyes rose to his, looking surprised by his question. "No, Renji, you have done nothing wrong. I was just thinking."

Renji nodded, relieved, that he hadn't said or done anything to upset the ravenette. Comforted by how patient and understanding Byakuya had been, he found himself leaning closer until his shoulder touched the older man's.

With Byakuya being nice to him, he could feel an unusual need building in him – an instinctive, irresistible urge to be close to the Alpha. It was a new sensation, and Renji was kinda confused by it. Instinct and experience were at odds inside him, and his conflict must have showed on his face, because his superior began speaking softly. "It is ok, Renji. I understand this is an unfamiliar and confusing situation for you. I am sorry you are having to deal with this, on top of your heat symptoms, which I am sure are making you feel awful."

Renji nodded miserably; he felt so hot, and his entire body ached, he felt nauseous and he had a weird feeling of being fatigued and restless at the same time.

The smaller Soul Reaper spoke again. "If you want me to, I can help you feel better. If you would be able to trust me, I could at least be able to reduce the severity of your symptoms."

Renji tilted his head. "You can? How does that happen?"

The noble murmured, "Being intimate with an Alpha is the most basic way for a Beta to alleviate the negative effects of their heat."

Renji frowned, pulling away a little. "No, that doesn't make sense. I've been with Alphas lots of times, and it ain't ever made me feel better."

His Captain shook his head, an almost sad look on his fine features as he spoke carefully. "Renji, as you said, you have never been with an Alpha by choice. I said 'being intimate with'; not 'getting violated by.' I am talking about when a born dominant takes care of a Beta and is putting their effort into bringing pleasure to them, which is how it's meant to be."

Renji blushed and lowered his eyes, made shy by the Alpha's words. The thought of being submissive to the older man made him feel nervous, but… sort of excited, a reaction he wasn't used to having when it came to Alphas. He felt himself tremble as he whispered, "Taicho, I… I'm not so sure about this. I dunno if… if I can…"

He trailed off, uncertain of how to word his conflict, then he sensed Byakuya shifting just a little closer. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, or force you to agree to anything. This is your decision, Renji."

He saw a pale hand reach out to gently touch his arm as the soft voice continued. "I know you're scared, but before you decide, I would like to try just one thing first. If you like it, we could keep going. If you don't like it, we will stop and I won't bring it up again."

Renji shyly met the steel eyes, asking, "Wha- what do you want to do?"

The noble answered softly. "You said you've never kissed an Alpha. I would like to change that."

XxXx

Byakuya saw Renji's auburn eyes widen at his words, obviously caught off-guard by his request. The younger man began to fidget as his cheeks reddened. "You… you wanna kiss me?"

He nodded, replying in a gentle tone. "As I said, if you don't like it, we can stop there. But even a kiss may take the edge off of your heat symptoms."

He watched as his subordinate gave the tiniest nod, blush deepening as he whispered. "O-ok. But, um, I… I don't know how to kiss an Alpha, Taicho. I've only ever kissed other Betas."

Byakuya smiled as he replied softly. "Renji, sweetheart, my name is By-a-ku-ya, not 'Taicho.' And there's no reason to worry – it's much the same, and I wouldn't make fun of you for not knowing. As with many things, kissing can be guided quite well by instinct."

He could sense Renji's surprise that he'd called him 'sweetheart', and the pleasure the Beta felt at the unexpected endearment. The redhead gave another small nod, and Byakuya shifted closer, slowly lifting one hand to trail his fingertips along the strong jaw. He saw Renji shiver at the touch, but it didn't seem like a nervous shiver.

He laid his other hand on the broad chest, feeling Renji's heart pounding as he leaned into the bigger soul reaper. Byakuya touched his lips to Renji's, keeping the pressure light. He was pleased when the Beta didn't pull away, then he felt Renji tentatively kiss back, copying what he was doing to return the gentle pressure.

He smiled as he kissed the younger man tenderly, coaxing the soft lips open. He heard a sound between a moan and a whimper as Renji's lips parted invitingly, and Byakuya carefully deepened the kiss.

Renji's flavor was as unique as his looks and personality – warm and wild, spicy but somehow sweet, as well. It was a taste that perfectly suited the crimsonette, and Byakuya found himself reveling in it as he pressed closer, kissing his subordinate with a growing eagerness.

Renji was kissing back with more confidence, a happy little moan vibrating through their exchange. Byakuya felt the big hands touch his shoulder, pulling him closer as the Beta listened to his instincts. Their tongues danced together, and Byakuya didn't think he'd ever enjoyed a kiss as much as he was enjoying this one.

But the last thing he wanted to do was let his own desire and excitement overrun the situation. As gently as possible, he broke the kiss, meeting the dark coppery eyes. "Well, Renji, do you want to stop?"

The younger man shook his head, gripping his arms so tight it bordered on painful. "No, I don't wanna stop! I… I like it, and it is making me feel a little better."

Byakuya tilted his head, knowing that a Beta could inadvertently lie to please an Alpha. "Did it really make you feel better, or are you saying that because you think it's what I want to hear?"

The Rukon Dog's cheeks reddened a little. "Honestly, I do still feel pretty crappy. But, I don't really hurt as much, and I don't feel quite so weak and shaky. Not as nauseous either."

Pleased that Renji was feeling at least a little better, Byakuya smiled. "Good. Since you liked that, would you like to try something else? Considering what you told me, I imagine you have been deprived of any good attention from an Alpha. I would very much like to show you what you've been missing."


	4. Just Enjoy It

Chapter 4: Just Enjoy It

Thanks to Spunky! Thanks to Ren!

Warnings: sexy time, language and ooc. ALSO - something I have seen in various fics that have ABO dynamics is self-lubrication by the submissive. This is about to happen, so if that squicks you out, I'm sorry, but you may wanna stop here.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENJI!

* * *

_((Pleased that Renji was feeling at least a little better, Byakuya smiled. "Good. Since you liked that, would you like to try something else? Considering what you told me, I imagine you have been deprived of any good attention from an Alpha. I would very much like to show you what you've been missing."))_

Renji found himself nodding at the ravenette's words, agreeing without even knowing what he was agreeing to. But the kiss had felt nice, and he was sure that whatever Byakuya intended to show him next would be nice, too.

For the first time in a very long time, Renji felt like he might be able to trust an Alpha, and secretly, he was very happy that it was this one.

His captain was beautiful and powerful, a potent combination in a born dominant. And now, with Byakuya being nice, and patient with him, and giving him his first kiss with an Alpha, Renji felt as if something very right was taking place here.

He was still a little nervous, but that didn't stop him from kissing back when his superior leaned close to touch their lips together again. This kiss started out just as gentle as the first one, slowly turning harder and rougher as they both became less restrained.

Renji liked this, and he kissed back urgently as an unfamiliar need blossomed through him. He whimpered when the kiss was broken, but the soft lips didn't abandon him. Instead, they moved to his throat, brushing over his sensitive skin.

Renji found himself tilting his head to encourage this new attention, a soft, breathless "Ohhh!" falling from his own lips when Byakuya kissed and licked along his throat. One slender hand was still resting against his chest, and he could feel his heart thumping against it. Then the smaller soul reaper's other hand lifted to his hair, skimming the tied-up strands before pausing at the leather band holding them up.

Renji nodded with a little whimper, and felt slender fingers gently loosen the tie. He felt his long hair fall to his shoulders and down his back, and he tensed for a moment, wondering if Byakuya intended to yank his hair like all the others. But this fear soon dissipated when the Alpha tenderly stroked his freed hair, still kissing his throat with a murmured, "Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you."

Renji was enjoying all this nice new attention, and he relaxed into the touches as he breathed, "I… I like this, Byakuya." A pleased hum vibrated the side of his neck, then he felt the slender fingers thread deep into his mane. In the same moment, his captain began suckling on his pulse. Renji shivered violently at the combined sensations as pleasure flared through him.

Not only was it the first time he'd felt pleasure with a dominant, this was making those rotten symptoms fade. He certainly wasn't feeling normal, not by a long shot, but he was feeling better than he was just a bit ago, and he definitely liked this warm, tingly sensation. His body was tightening, need coiling in his belly as his member began to throb. Gods, everything the older wan did felt so good, but the demanding pressure was building up painfully, and he was starting to ache for release.

At that moment, Renji experienced something he never had before – he felt something slick around his entrance.

XxXx

Byakuya was enjoying giving attention to the beautiful, fiery Beta, savoring the tiny whimpers of pleasure that Renji didn't even seem to realize he was making. Then a sweet scent hit him, and out of nowhere, the bigger Soul Reaper tensed and pulled away from his attention. "What the fuck? What's that?"

Byakuya blinked, not understanding what was wrong or what Renji was asking about. "What's wrong, Renji?"

The younger man blushed, squirming a little. "I… I dunno. It feels weird… feels like I might be bleeding or something."

Byakuya breathed deeply of the sweet nectar-like scent as his subordinate twisted around to try and see his backside, looking worried. Suddenly, it all made sense, and it was funny, but sad at the same time. Byakuya spoke gently. "Renji, there's nothing wrong with you. You're not bleeding sweetheart. Do… do you know that Beta's can self-lubricate?"

Wide cinnamon eyes lifted to him, looking confused. "Huh? Really?"

He nodded, replying in a soft tone. "Yes. It only happens when a Beta is comfortable and aroused by an Alpha. It's so that they can be taken without pain. As you said, you've never had an Alpha ensure your pleasure, and that must be part of why it has always hurt you."

The redhead stared at him, blushing deeply. "So… so I'm ok? Well, uh, I kinda feel silly now for getting al worked up. Sorry."

Byakuya shook his head. "Don't apologize. I imagine it was quite alarming to feel that and not know what it was or what was happening. I apologize for not thinking to warn you."

Renji was still blushing as he murmured. "That's ok. It… it's probably something I shoulda already known about. But I didn't, and now… now I feel like I ruined the mood."

Byakuya leaned closer, instinctively nuzzling the Beta. "Shh, Renji. It is alright." He sensed a slight hesitation, then the bigger Soul Reaper leaned tentatively into him, nuzzling back. Pleased to sense the abused Beta calming, Byakuya let his hands slowly run over him, stroking the silky, fiery mane and rubbing gentle circles over the broad, muscular shoulders and back.

He smiled when he felt Renji rubbing his face into his neck, the affectionate gesture amplified by how warm the younger man was. Byakuya let his fingers slide into Renji's hair, lifting it away from burning, tattooed flesh. Renji whined softly, and Byakuya couldn't stop his gasp when he felt a warm, wet tongue tentatively brush his throat. At his gasp, the redhead hesitated, then carefully licked the sensitive skin again.

Byakuya moaned, unconsciously tightening his fingers in his companion's scarlet mane as his free arm slipped around a lean waist. He pulled his Beta closer, a rough whisper escaping him. "Yes, Renji."

XxXx

Renji's thoughts were becoming hazy as he was guided closer to the Alpha, practically in his lap.

He finally let go of the bundle of his clothes that he'd been using to shield himself, the balled-up uniform falling to the side as his arms wrapped themselves around Byakuya's shoulders.

He felt so hot, like he was burning alive, and he was panting as he pressed closer to the noble. He couldn't really tell if getting closer was helping the warmth or not, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He was squirming now, urgently pressing as close as he could while he kept licking his superior's throat. Gods, Byakuya smelled so good and tasted even better, and the way those arms held him made Renji feel both safe and desirable, sensations he very rarely felt, and never with an Alpha before now.

He pulled back just a bit to look at his captain. Those bright silvery amethyst eyes were drastically darker than usual, made gunmetal black with obvious desire. Renji was transfixed by that gaze, feeling as if Byakuya could see every secret in his soul. A pale hand lifted towards his face, and a habitual flinch tensed his muscles. The older man murmured, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, Renji."

He nodded, then held himself still as slender fingers touched his cheek, then traced his lips. The cool, tender touch trailed along his jaw to his neck. Renji swallowed as the gentle fingers glided down his vulnerable throat, mapping out his collarbone before moving to his chest to trace his tattoos. When the dark eyes dropped to follow the fingers, Renji lowered his own eyes to watch.

The cool, slender fingers played over his skin, sending an intoxicating wave of pleasure through his body, and his thoughts became even more clouded. "Oh, By-Byakuya, that feels… yeah," he mumbled as the noble's hand slid down to his stomach. His abs jumped and tightened, quivering slightly under the light touch.

Just a few inches below where the long, slender fingers were touching his soft burgundy happy trail, Renji could see his aching cock straining against the snug boxer briefs. There was a damp spot at the tip of the throbbing bulge, darkening the soft fabric, and he blushed deeply. He looked at Byakuya, only to see him gazing at the evidence of his arousal. The dark eyes lifted to his, and Byakuya asked softly, "Do you want to keep going, Renji?"

Stunned by the question, he gave a little humorless chuckle. "You sayin' that if I wanna stop this far in, you'd actually stop?"

His superior frowned, "Of course. Why would – oh. I see. I'm not like the Alphas that have brutalized you in the past, Renji. I thought I made that clear."

Ashamed that he'd been doubting Byakuya again, Renji dropped his eyes and turned his head away. His captain had been treating him so well, being so gentle and patient, and he'd repaid that kind treatment with doubt.

Before he could apologize, however, Byakuya spoke again. "It's ok if you need reassurance of that. Considering what you confided in me, it makes sense, sadly, that you are having trouble trusting me, believing that you're safe with me."

Renji hung his head, then Byakuya was close to his side and breathing against his ear. "I'll tell you as much as I need to, Renji. Whatever it takes to make you feel safe. I'm not going to harm you, and I swear on the Kenseikan and my captaincy that if you ask me to stop, I will."

Renji laid one hand over the noble's on his stomach as he lifted his head and met the sincere gray eyes. "What if I don't ask you to stop? What if I ask you to keep going?"

He blushed at his spontaneous boldness, but the Alpha seemed pleased with his response. "Whatever you want, sweetheart." They kept their eyes on each other as Byakuya's hands crept lower, still covered by Renji's bigger hand. He couldn't resist giving a low moan when his superior caressed his aching body through his boxer-briefs, then the slender fingers slid under the waistband.

Renji choked back a whine of pleasure and need when the noble's perfect fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock, and deep steel violet eyes met his at the strangled sound. "Do you like when I touch you like this? Does it feel good?"

He could only nod frantically, leaning back on his hands so he could tilt his hips up, pushing himself into his Alpha's touch. A low hiss escaped him. "Please to-touch me, Byakuya."

XxXx

Byakuya watched the very erotic sight of the Rukon Dog arching into his hand. He was truly breathtaking like this – long scarlet hairs plastered to sweating, trembling muscles, mouth slightly open as he panted, and those hungry, needy auburn eyes half-closed and flicking between his busy hand and his face.

Byakuya smirked and began stroking the hot, pulsing member he held, using the precum drooling out of it to slicken up the thick appendage. The younger man gasped and tossed his head, rocking up into the motions of his hand. Byakuya murmured, "That's it, sweetheart. Just like that. It's alright to enjoy this attention."

The redhead made a happy little sound, thrusting more urgently against his hand. He smiled when he saw one hand fidgeting with the edge of the underwear. "You can take them off."

Renji immediately started squirming, trying to divest himself of this last garment without pulling away from Byakuya's hand. Once he was naked, Byakuya looked down to see what he'd been blindly fondling. Gods, his Beta was gorgeous! These most private places were marked with finer, more delicate replicas of the tribal markings on the rest of Renji's body.

From their position, Byakuya could see that the fine black patterns traveled down and back towards an even more precious area, and he had to resist the urge to flip the bigger soul reaper onto his stomach. Instead, he admired the lovely body that belonged to his brash, cocky, street-smart subordinate. "You are beautiful, Renji."

To his surprise, that was enough to send Renji over the edge, cumming almost violently. The redhead was a panting, trembling mess now, and Byakuya sensed he'd be embarrassed. He took off his captain's haori and covered the bigger Soul Reaper, who was curling onto his side and watching him with a sudden wariness.

A sudden thought struck him – had Renji ever been allowed to express any kind of pleasure with an Alpha? Of course, it had always been forced, but still. Those bastards could've at least given their victim his own excitement to repay a little of what they'd taken. The thought made him sick, especially when he saw that his usually confident subordinate now looked wary and uncertain, visibly tensing and cringing under the white haori.

"Shhh, it's ok. You did well, Renji," Byakuya murmured as he slowly leaned close to kiss the Rukon Dog on the temple. Then he laid on his side facing his Beta. "Do not be afraid, Renji. I won't let anyone harm you."

He scooted closer, using one hand to smooth back the blood-red strands as he prayed for Renji's peace.


	5. Returning the Favor

Ch5 - Returning the Favor

**Dalia** \- hi there! It'd be awesome if you made an account; I'd love to chat with you! ByaRen is wonderful, though I lean a bit more to RenBya. And switching is a good thing lol ;) thank you for all your comments! Please consider making an account so I can reply to them and we can chat *PuppyEyes* (also if ByaRen is what interests you, go check me out on Ao3. Look for Hangin' Round. It's my ByaRen Kinktober piece)

Warnings: the usual (m/m, oral, anal, language, feelz)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ~

_"Shhh, it's ok. You did well, Renji," Byakuya murmured as he slowly leaned close to kiss the Rukon Dog on the temple. Then he laid on his side facing his Beta. "Do not be afraid, Renji. I won't let anyone harm you."_

_He scooted closer, using one hand to smooth back the blood-red strands as he prayed for Renji's peace._

* * *

Renji held very still as his Alpha stroked his hair, unsure of what to think. After all, he hadn't had permission to cum. Now he was getting his seed and sweat on his superior's white haori.

Part of him wanted to apologize, but Byakuya didn't look angry, just concerned.

Renji realized that the noble hadn't gotten a release, and he was struck with guilt - it was the opposite of what he knew.

For the first time, instinct and experience agreed with each other on something, demanding that he satisfy the older man. He was surprised when the thought didn't frighten or disgust him as it would have with another Alpha.

Renji shifted closer, boldly running his hand down Byakuya's chest and stomach. Just as he was about to reach his goal, his superior captured his hand, watching him with wide silvery-violet eyes. "What are you doing, Renji?"

He hesitated before whispering, "Trying to return the favor, Taicho. You...you're my Alpha...aren't you?"

The stormy-tinted eyes softened, and Byakuya kissed the hand he held. "Yes, Renji. If you wish, I'll be your Alpha as long as you want."

Renji grinned and tugged his hand free. "Then I need to bring you relief and pleasure like you did for me." He reached for the hardness in his captain's hakamas, only to be stopped again, the noble's expression earnest.

"'Need to'? Renji, you don't need to do anything, not because I'm your Alpha or your captain, and not because I do something for you. Do you understand, sweetheart? If you do anything for me, it should be simply because you wish to, or if it'll bring you some kind of enjoyment. So if you can tell me, honestly, that this is what you desire, I will permit you to continue."

Renji blinked, processing what the noble had said. "Oh."

He thought about it, feeling a quiver of excitement in his belly when he considered doing more with Byakuya. Specific things ran through his mind, things that made him want to tremble at his powerful Alpha's feet.

It was a surprisingly exciting rush, and he nodded. "I do. I wanna do something to bring you pleasure. I...I wouldn't want or enjoy doing this for another Alpha, but...y'know, it's _you._ I think I'll enjoy this."

When Byakuya nodded his permission, Renji scooted close to untie the hakamas.

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya shifted to lay on his back, watching with interest as Renji boldly undid his hakamas and freed his hard member, afflicted with an unholy ache.

The naked redhead crouched low on all fours between his legs.

The moment the warm, wet tongue touched his throbbing flesh, Byakuya loosed a deep, happy sigh. That felt so good, and he noticed the cinnamon eyes watching him closely. He let one hand drift down, gently brushing crimson strands out of the way.

His Beta seemed pleased by the attention, shifting to suck on his hipbone before coming back to lick his length again.

Byakuya gave a soft moan at the skilled way his subordinate kept him guessing - alternating between licking his member, kissing the insides of his thighs, and playfully nipping at his hipbones. The attention felt amazing, and he was already so close...

Then Renji began _sucking,_ swallowing his aching member into the tight, wet throat. Byakuya's thoughts quickly devolved into _'Oh gods! That's...yes oh gods!' _The vibrations of ecstasy shattered his control and sprang the tight coil in his belly.

He started cumming hot and hard, that marvelous mouth still wrapped around his pulsing cock. "Ahh, ahh. Renji...oh yeaah."

As the blinding rush receded, he fisted his hands in silky hair, gently guiding Renji up and rewarding him with a deep, tenderly passionate kiss. He tasted himself on his Beta's tongue, and somehow, that aroused him even more.

The younger man kissed back eagerly, now straddling him on all fours. Byakuya bit back a moan when he realized their bodies were lined up perfectly.

X~X~X~X~X

Renji was thoroughly enjoying the kiss, when he felt Byakuya choke back a sound of need.

He was already aware of their positions, instinctively knowing that his Alpha had noticed as well, and wanted him. He leaned up a bit, breaking the kiss to meet the smoky amethyst eyes.

Byakuya looked all flushed and sexy, _'I wanna fuck you'_ practically radiating off him, his sweet scent filled with arousal, though he said nothing.

Renji hesitated, memories of pain and abuse flickering through the theater of his mind.

He was surprised when the noble lifted a hand to touch his face and spoke softly. "Renji, sweetheart, we do not have to do anything you don't want to do."

He bit his lip, gazing down at his superior who was demanding nothing from him. Byakuya started to shift, obviously planning to move.

Renji laid a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "Wait."

Dark, curious eyes lifted to his, and he lowered his head to kiss his Alpha. At the same time, he reached down and grasped the ravenette's member, guiding it to his entrance as he lowered his hips.

Byakuya looked surprised, but didn't resist his advance. One pale hand slid up his thigh to curve around his hip.

As he was breached, Renji gave a little gasp and tossed his head back, sinking further onto the hard length. He heard a rough moan as his captain possessively reclaimed his lips.

They began moving together, their reiatsu sparking around the kido-sealed room. The movements were slow and hesitant as they learned each other's bodies and rhythms.

Renji felt a little discomfort because they'd skipped preparations, but his body was used to this. That, plus the copious amount of slick he'd produced, made the discomfort pass quickly.

He let instinct and pleasure guide him, sinking his hips into Byakuya's gentle thrusts. They moved together faster, gradually speeding up and getting more forceful.

Soon, Renji was riding hard, shuddering at the feel of his Alpha's member pounding something inside him. It felt so amazing, and he was enjoying his position of being on top while being taken.

His vision started to blur, and he cried out his lover's name.

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya felt tremors wracking the bigger Soul Reaper as he called out, "By-Byakuya!"

He continued pumping up into that sacred heat, running his hands over Renji's body. The younger man seemed happy to be on top, and given his history, Byakuya was sure he'd never been in this particular position. He wanted to let Renji enjoy it, but he was also eager to see him swept up in climax.

When his subordinate began shuddering violently, Byakuya pushed up and rolled, smoothly pinning Renji under him.

Long legs rose to wrap tightly around his waist, the redhead chanting his name and obscenities like a litany of prayer.

Byakuya drove deep and hard, hitting the sweet spot in an almost brutal rhythm as Renji arched into each thrust. He felt the soft warmth clamp down tightly, Renji gasping as he began cumming.

Byakuya held back, barely, wanting to watch the strong features twist in pleasure. Gods, Renji was _beautiful_ like this, so powerful and exotic and holding him so tight...he couldn't hold back anymore, and he poured his own release into the tight heat with a low moan of his lover's name.

They panted for breath, and he thought to pull away to give Renji some space. But his Beta caught him, whispering, "Stay?"

With a nod, he settled on the broad chest and traced the black markings idly as they caught their breath and relaxed.

Byakuya smiled to himself when he felt happiness tentatively filling Renji's reiatsu.

XxXx

Renji could feel the peace trying to spread through him. Part of him wanted to resist, not get his hopes up.

But it felt so wonderful to have his captain resting on his chest after the best sex of his life. For the first time, he'd been thoroughly possessed by an Alpha and enjoyed it. Byakuya had ensured his pleasure, a gift he'd never gotten from a dominant.

Renji had been with other Betas, but he always topped, and while he and his partners had enjoyed it, what he'd just experienced was still the best.

He carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller Soul Reaper, reveling in the feel of gentle fingers tracing his markings.

After a few minutes, Byakuya pushed himself up. Renji wanted to grab him, wanted him to stay close, but let go with a low whine. The noble paused, then smiled down at him. "Shhh, I am going to get towels to clean up. I'm not leaving, ok?"

Renji nodded, watching as the ravenette moved around the supply room, gathering things into his arms. Then the older man came back looking proud of himself, sitting down and unloading his haul. There were a few towels, wet and dry, and several thick, soft shock blankets.

Renji found himself smiling as his Alpha gently and thoroughly cleaned him up before cleaning himself. The Kuchiki heir began arranging the shock blankets into a pallet that resembled a nest.

When Byakuya smiled and patted the blankets, Renji eagerly scrambled over, snuggling into the warmth. Then something even better happened - his captain crawled in next to him and pulled the last blanket over both of them.

Surprised, he watched the smaller Soul Reaper scoot close, snuggling up to his chest with his head under Renji's chin.

Smiling happily, Renji embraced his Alpha.

XxXx

Byakuya felt the warm, strong arms snake around him. Realizing he rather enjoyed the sensation, he cuddled closer to the solid warmth of the bigger Soul Reaper, slipping his own arms around a lean waist.

Perhaps it was merely his Alpha instincts and Renji's heat, but he was convinced that the redhead was precious to him.

The thought of another Alpha seeing...touching...tasting..._hurting _Renji was enough to cloud his mind and make a low growl rumble through his chest.

He felt the younger man tense at the aggressive sound, so he was quick to tilt his head up and press a kiss to the strong jaw. Renji relaxed, embracing him firmly again. Byakuya smiled at the protective hold, the crimsonette's head resting on his own.

The position was wonderful in its uniqueness - he was always protecting others, and it was freeing to feel his Beta, who was powerful when not in heat, holding him safely. Peculiar, maybe, but comforting all the same.

Byakuya drifted off with a smile on his face, lulled by the sound of deep breathing.

XxXx

Byakuya woke up with his head resting on a broad chest. Renji was on his back, one arm still loosely curled around him. The scents of sex and Renji's heat lingered in the air, light and tempting.

He carefully sat up, observing the redhead who had offered himself.

Byakuya frowned; had he taken advantage of his Beta's heat? Was Renji actually his? What would happen when his heat ended?

He shook his head - best not to think too hard along those lines just yet.

Besides, he was rather hungry, and knew the bigger Soul Reaper would be too.

Byakuya placed a tender kiss to a scarlet temple, smiling as he rose to his feet. Then he turned and walked out revealing the kido and leaving the sleeping Rukon Dog behind.

XXX

Renji stirred, stretching under the blanket. He could still feel the symptoms, but this was the best he'd ever felt during his heat. He stretched again, groaning at the deep, delicious ache in his lower back.

Realizing the space next to him was empty, he propped up on one elbow. "Byakuya?"

No answer.

Renji staggered to his feet,, still naked, looking around for the older man.

He was alone.

Why had his superior left him?

He pulled on his hakamas with trembling hands as he tried to sniff out Byakuya, but he was panicking.

Then he realized the room was still sealed with kido. He threw himself against it until he hurt all over again, then sank to the floor, trying not to cry.

What had he done wrong that the noble would leave him like this? What had he done to drive his Alpha away?

Or maybe, Byakuya had never been his in the first place.

Renji crept into the blanket-nest and curled up in a ball. How pathetic was he, mourning the loss of something that hadn't even been real.

Still, the tears came.


End file.
